Funbari's
by Bluebell789
Summary: The story of a group of friends whose lives all have something to do with the restaurant Funbari's. Starring: Anna, Yoh, HoroHoro, Ren, Tamao, Ryu, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, Jun, Pirika, and Melony-OC from my story Melodies of a Child.


**Funbari's**

Starring: Sarell Melony, Kyoyama Anna, Usui Pirika, Tao Jun, Tamamura Tamao

Also Starring: Asakura Yoh, Tao Ren, Usui Horokeu(Horohoro), Oyamada Manta, Diethel Lyserg, McDaniel Chocolove, Umemiya Ryunosuke(Ryu)

_Pilot Episode_

* * *

My name is Melony Sarell. I work as a waitress at Anna and Yoh's (two of my best friends) restaurant. Yoh and Anna are probably the cutest couple I've ever seen... or not... I think that they are a great couple! It's just that Anna can be... I guess you could say 'tough?'... While Yoh can be nice, but maybe a little 'too nice'... According to Yoh, he wants to have an easygoing life with his wife Anna-! Well, when they get married that is (which should be in a couple of months and at this time I am proud to have the role of 'maid of honor!')

It's a lot of fun working at Funbari's (that's the name of the restaurant.) Joining me in 'waitressing' is another one of my great friends (who's also the sister of... well, we'll get to him later) Pirika. She can be a little crazy, but I can be too so that's probably why we're really good friends... Oh, and did I mention that she can be totally 'boy-crazy' (I refer to her as having 'Boy-Crazy disease') so whenever she spots one, don't be surprised if she disappears (I swear, one day she will get kidnapped and nobody will even know...)

Then, there's Ren, he's good friends with Yoh (at least that's what Yoh says although I've never heard Ren's say on the matter) and is also doing some kind of business type thing with the restaurant (that apparently the waitresses can know nothing about!)... He has a sister named Jun, who seems very protective of her younger brother and is a nice person to talk to. She's a great person to know, unlike her brother (who seems a little rude at times...) Although I must say, it is funny to watch him outsmart someone sometimes... (not always, but sometimes...)

Now I'll get to Manta. He's another one of Yoh's great friends; mine too. He's a really nice guy, but can use some more bravery. He got picked on a lot when we were in school and couldn't defend himself. ( Some of that picking-on might have come from the fact that he's really short...) I think he does something for the restaurant, but I just can't put my finger on it... Maybe a lawyer or something?...(I'll have to look into that, but that's not the point...) There's also Ryu, who works as a cook at the restaurant; Lyserg, who comes into help sometimes I guess...(I forgot what he does too...) (between you and me, he's kinda cute too...); Chocolove, a 'comedian'... who hangs around the restaurant telling jokes; and Tamao, who also helps us sometimes when she's not singing (she's an Enka singer. I've heard her sing and she's great, but I'm not completely sure what "Enka" means...)

Okay, so now I'll get to... Horokeu Usui; or "HoroHoro" as we call him. He's Pirika's older brother and... well, it's hard to explain... We have a... strange relationship. We're pretty good friends I guess... Maybe more... Okay, let's just forget all that! Okay?... Anyway, he's this crazy blue-haired boy who I happen to call my "friend." I have no idea what he does for a living or even what he wants to do! He helps/works at the restaurant... but I have a good feeling that that's not what he wants to be doing for the rest of his life... I know I don't want to stay working at the restaurant for the rest of my life! (No offense, Yoh and Anna...) I have a dream, but I have no idea when I'll be able to fulfill it... I wonder if HoroHoro even has a dream... I wonder if any of my friends have already fulfilled their dreams yet...

Oh, damn it! I should probably get back to work before Anna finds out that my "little" break has lasted a "little" longer than usual...

* * *

"Ohayo, Ryu! Are table 5's orders done?"

"Yup! Here they are!" he exclaimed handing me two plates of food before I paced myself out of the kitchen and over to some customers.

"Here you are!" I sang, setting their meals on the table. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Arigato!" the young couple said in response as I skated back over to the counter.

"Hey, where's Pirika? Her shift started 10 minutes ago and Anna is coming back in 5!" I said worriedly, looking towards some friends of mine who sat in-front of the counter.

"Dont know," Ren stated, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Maybe she's just running a little late," Lyserg suggested.

"Well, if I know Pirika, she probably got sidetracked by some window display," Jun joked (but we all knew that was totally possible and most likely...)

"Yeah, that sounds like Pirika..." Manta laughed, sweat-dropping.

"Ugh!" I sighed loudly before skating over to a large group of customers who had just walked in with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Regular PoV**

"I still don't understand why she wears those skates. They're not even a part of the uniform." Manta commented as the sound of Melony's roller blades gliding on the floor became quieter as she skated away.

"That's Melony for you!" Lyserg laughed.

"Well, she's not going to be able to wear those for too long. Remember? Anna said we're getting a new floor, and she doesn't want even one, single, little skate mark on her new floor..." Jun added, smiling at her friend's words.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Pirika greeted as she scurried over to the counter. "There was the CUTEST jacket at this new store called 'Sleek' and-!"

"Blah, blah, blah! What else is new?" Horohoro said, clearly annoyed by his sister.

"Rude!" Pirika remarked, pouting.

"Damn, 'big' would be an understatement for this order!" Melony said, rushing past her friends and gliding into the kitchen.

"Get to work," Anna ordered as she walked into the restaurant, Yoh at her heels.

"Ughh!" Pirika groaned as she began to clean some tables.

"WORKING! That'll be a first for Pirika! She's much better at spending money, rather than making any!" HoroHoro joked, leaning over the counter.

"Hey, Blue Boy! How about you work for a little bit instead of sitting on your ass all day," Melony commented, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

"Hey!" Horohoro exclaimed as Melony smirked and skated over to some customers. The others smiled and laughed except for Anna; who simply nodded her head emotionlessly, showing agreement; and Ren; who smiled a little, amused.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this! This chapter is the "pilot episode." If you would like this "pilot" to be turned into a "TV show" please tell me by review/PM. Thank you! By the way, the characters are around their mid-20's.

Now here's a little bio for my OC (original character) Melony Sarell. Oh, and just so you know, if anyone wants to make something with Melony, you can, but please tell me about it. Thanks.

name: Melony Sarell

sex: female

skin color: white

hair color: light brown

eye color: brown

age: 24

birth place: unknown city in Illinois, USA

family information: adopted; guardian-unknown

fears: being all alone

guilts: not joing any clubs in school, being rude to Kichiro

longings: a lover, dream career-unknown

talents: singing, learning to play instruments quickly, writing

habits: rubbing/scratching face and head areas

favorite color: mint/white/brown combination

athletic information: good at hockey, and soccer while bad at football and basketball

**relationships:**

HoroHoro: friend, has crush on him

Lyserg: friend, has crush on him

Pirika: friend

Tamao: friend

Yoh: friend

Anna: friend

Manta: friend

Ryu: friend

Chocolove: friend

Ren: friend, possible small crush

Jun: friend

Kichiro: classmate; Melony acted rude to him at first, but now regrets it


End file.
